Love Is A Battlefield
by HarryPotterLuver315
Summary: Ron & Hermione love each other, but Ron's parents will never approve since he's pure-blood and shes muggle-born. Draco finds out and becomes jelous because he secretly fancied Ron. will he tell Mr and Mrs Weasley? Re-written Chapter One
1. Chapter Onee:Prefect Duties

It had been a long day and Ronald Weasley really couldn't be bothered with prefect duties; and the fact that Hermione Granger wasn't even in argument mood (she refused to speak to him since the accident in potions earlier) it was even more boring. They turned the corner and came face with Ron's best friend Draco Malfoy.

"Hey mate!" said Ron giving him a high five.

"Excuse me; it's after hours so you're not aloud out of your common room." Said Hermione from beside me with slight aggression in her voice.

"I'm a prefect if you hadn't noticed!" said Draco in a mocking voice. Ron moaned, he didn't want to get Hermione in an even bigger mood

"Yes, but I also noticed it's not your night." Said Hermione, "Now get back to your common room before I give you detention." She finished, Ron letting out another moan

"Oh, im so scared!" he said with a laugh

"Detention, Saturday night. I'll contact Professor Snape!" said Hermione and Draco faced suddenly turned shocked

"You have got to be kidding me. Ron help me out here." He said turning to his best mate for support. Ron was just about to reply when Hermione spoke up

"He can't do anything now you've already received the detention, but if you argue I'll add another Saturday. Now of you go." She said, motioning with her hands. He scoffed at her, before turning on his heel and leaving her stood with Ron.

They started making there way down the corridor, the silence was practically deafening. It was so silent you could her Ron's very soft souled shoes on the floor. Suddenly however Hermione spoke up

"I don't like that friend of yours!" she said angrily

"If your talking about Draco he doesn't like you either." I replied

"Well, in future will you tell him not to bother us." She snapped

"I wouldn't moan if your friends came along, but that's right, you have none." I snapped back, and regretted it an second later

"Hermione, im sorry. I never meant to say that" I said softly, I hoped she wouldn't cry I hate it when girls cry.

"You only say what you mean to say Ronald." She said, not looking at me. Im sure her voice waved a little.

"Hermione, I honestly didn't. I was just mad because you always have a go at my friendship with Draco." I said. "You have plenty of friends." I finished

"Like who?" she replied, still not looking at me

"Harry!" I replied

"Oh come on, yeah he's nice to me, but he'd much rather spend time with the other guys." She said quietly, speeding up. Oh God she better not be crying

"I consider you a friend!" I said practically running to catch up with her.

"ha-ha, you hate me" she said, once again picking up speed.

"If I hated you I would have given in my prefect badge when I found out you were the girl prefect. I would have stomped out of potions today instead of working with you." I said, running once more to catch up with her.

"It probably would have been better if you had to be honest." She said, suddenly we were both laughing our heads of, remembering this morning.

"I really didn't mean to make that potion explode on us. I was proper happy thinking I had my first pass." Ron said through laughs.

"Well, I got my first fail." Hermione said hitting him on the arm, but not hard enough to hurt him since she was to busy laughing. Suddenly out of no where Ron captured her face and planted a soft light kiss on her lips, at first she was confused, then she returned it, then she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me." Said Ron quietly, looking down. Hermione just stood there in silence. After about a minute of silence Ron spoke up again.

"Maybe we should just go back to the common room!"

"Why did you kiss me?" she suddenly asked, Ron now felt quiet shy.

"Because I wanted to, because it seemed right. Maybe I thought you might have feelings for me." He said quietly.

"But your Ronald Weasley." She replied and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your one of the must popular wizards at Hogwarts, im one of the must unpopular witches. You boost about the fact you're a pure-blood; yet im a mudblood." She said

"Don't call yourself that" Ron replied still not looking up.

"why not, everyone else does." She told him

"Look, I don't care if you're muggle-born. I don't care that your not as popular as me. You're the smartest, prettiest most our going witch I have ever met. I really like you Hermione, and I think I have for a long time." Said Ron, looking up finally, waiting for an answer. However he did not receive one, just a kiss on the lips. He returned it happily and they stood there for what seemed like years just snogging. Finally they broke for air

"Ron, I want to keep this between us two." Said Hermione quietly

"What why, I'll make sure Draco doesn't give you a hard time." Ron said shocked

"It's not that, I just don't want you to go a show off then dump me. If it's just between us I won't feel as bad when you dump me." She said quietly

"Hermione im not going to dump you anytime soon, and I want to show off about my new girlfriend I think she's pretty amazing." Replied Ron smiling

"Well, can we keep it to ourselves for now?" said Hermione quietly

"Yeah sure. I don't want to have an argument and end up with us splitting after we haven't even had one date." Said Ron reaching out and grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Thanks Ron!" she replied and they walked back to the common room hand-in-hand.


	2. Chapter Twoo: First Datee

It had been almost a month since Ron and Hermione had gotten together and they had only managed to be alone when doing prefect duties together. However the next trip to Hogsmeade was this Saturday. He had already asked Hermione to go with him, and when she said yes he told Draco he was staying to do some Quiddich practise. Since Draco really needed to get a present for his mother's birthday which was approaching he had agreed to go without him.

It was Saturday and all the boys in Ron's dorm were ready to go to Hogsmeade. They too believe he had Quiddich practise and that was why he wasn't in his normal clothes. He would quickly get changed and meet Hermione 15 minutes after everyone had left. They had both planned there trip while doing there prefect duties and had decided to take a walk to the shrieking shack and have a picnic. He had managed to persuade the House-elves to give him some extra food, although he made sure Hermione hadn't found out because she would go crazy with her SPEW talk.

When he finally got down to the common room he found Hermione sat in front of the fire reading a book. She had told people who had actually asked that she was staying to study all day.

"Ready to go?" he asked, walking round the sofa. Hermione held up a finger indicating for him to stop talking, finished her page then put her book down.

"Yep." She said with a smile getting up from the sofa. Ron give her a quick kiss on the cheek before they made there way towards the front entrance.

* * *

"So, how you enjoying our first date?" Ron asked. Him and Hermione had both just finished the picnic and were now just sat looking over at the shrieking shack.

"It's been nice." Hermione said, smiling and resting her head on his shoulder

"I went to all this effort and I only get a nice." Said Ron jokily, placing his arm around Hermione's waste

"A lot of effort, all you did was collect some food Mr Weasley." Said Hermione jokily punching him in the arm.

"Oooh, now your questioning my efforts Miss Granger. I'm afraid your going to have to pay for that." He laughed. Hermione jumped up and so did Ron. She pretended to be scared and run away as he chased after her. Catching her around her skinny waste and lifting her up, swinging her around then placing her back on the ground while lightly kissing her, which she deepened.

"This has been fun, but I think we should head back now." Hermione said once they had broke for air.

"Fine. But I still don't see why we can't tell anyone." He told her as he picked up there stuff and took her hand

"Soon. I promise." Hermione said resting her head on his shoulder again.

* * *

Draco had found his mam a perfect birthday present and had nothing left to do so he decided to head back up to the castle and maybe see if Ron could help him wrap this thing before dinner. As he climbed the stairs he noticed that there wasn't any sign of someone on the Quiddich pitch so he knew Ron must be done. He headed inside and several people had already returned from there trip, mainly older one. Draco noticed a lad in there year who was called Neville and decided to ask him if he had seen Ron.

"You there, you don't happen to know where Ron is do ya?" he asked

"I think I saw him going to the library" squeaked Neville before hurrying off. Draco thought it was odd for Ron to be in the library but thought it worthy to check there anyway. so he set of towards the library.

* * *

The halls were quiet because most students where at Hogsmeade, and as he approached the library he noticed it was deserted. He pushed the door open but there was no sound. It looked as if it was deserted except for the Liberian. However he decided to take a quick look round. He started to make his way to the back of the library where he could hear a faint noise. He turned the corner and there was his best friend Ron Weasley snogging the face of none other than Hermione Granger.


End file.
